Did You
by riah cullen
Summary: Edward never came back in NM. 100 yrs later Bella is transformed and so is her real family and her freinds in Arizona. When they go to Sporks High, Edwards there and with a new love! I LOOVE THESE STORIES SO IM MAKING ONE!
1. Chapter 1

_YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND LIKE A GIRL CHANGES CLOTHS YEAH YOU'D BE A MESS LIKE A BITCH I WOULD KNOW ANY YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU_I THREW A PILLOW AT MY ALARM CLOCK. I wasn't sleeping i was just lying in bed thinking about what to do with my droopy messed up life. i sighed and in vamp speed, got ready for school. I was wearing denim tight shorts with a blue t shirt, khaki flats, and a silver necklace. My hair was down. I was not the same Isabella Swan. I was now Destinys Apple Pagie Heartlock and i was one of the cool popular whatever tough kind of girls who doesn't give a crap about boys anymore. And before I even met him **(Edward)**i wasn't all human. I was a witch. Not the ugly type of witch. We were misunderstood like vampires. We were as beautiful and as tough as vampires. After i got changed by victoria, I went to my former home in Arizona. It was difficult in the sun but I managed. When I told my family, they all wanted to be changed. So I did and I told my bffs and they were all changed. so is my mother reene. Before i came there, I met Leslie **(leslie is a boy name to) **Leanne. They're my "Parents" so this is my family and they're powers:

Mariah- sees the futer

Deserey likes to be called Desi- reads and changes peoples minds

Jakson- glows in the dark/stupidity

JoJo- can do a report or homework without studying

Jayden- Supidicy if that's even a power

they were my real family these are my BFFFLs

Evelyn/Evie- changes emotions by singing

Niki- seduces people

Makkena/kenna-shape shifts

Marisol- can turn invisible

Desire who has no power.

And my daughter Cherish

There are also another coven of vampires who are the Fairwells who I will talk about later. Right now, Leanne is calling us downstairs. Wonder why. School doesn't start for an hour.

"OK children, there are a new coven of vampires here. later tonight the Fairwells and Heartlocks will meet them. so go to school and have a good day." we all walked out of the house where we saw the Fairwells. There was Popie and her love Jack Lila and her love Morise Fait and her love Laurance. the youngest couple Pare and Boyli and Damond. I have always loved Damond but would NEVER admit it to myself. My heart will forever belong to one person. "Hello" we all said at the same time and we started laughing. Riah (Mariah), Kenna, Nikki, Evie,and Marisol all hoped in my new porsche carrera gt. As we drove to school, riah saw something in the futer.

_what is it riah? _I said mentally. The cool thing is that riah and I can read each others mind.

_nothing I just saw the new coven. _she said.

When we got to school, the boys were staring at me, as usual. Then, I looked at the corner. The people I thought I'd never see again.

"Guys," I started to say. "The new coven, are the Cullens." there were gasps. Then we all looked at E... ed... Edward. He had an arm around another girl. She had dirty blonde hair, golden eyes, beautiful long lashes. She almost looked like Shakira. Then he kissed her. Can a dead heart stop beating. I looked at Damond. He was very handsome. he had short hair the color of dark chocolate, high cheekbones, a beautiful nose. He soart of looked like the dude from the Vampire Diaries. "Damond" I said in a sweet and loving voice. "Can you do me a favor?"


	2. Her again Me again

**Edwards POV**

I peaked my love, Cocky on the lips. She was my life now. Get that girl out of my head you left her. Shes probably dead. I looked down at Cocky with goo goo eyes. Yes I new my siblings hated her. Yes I new they all miss Bella. Even Rose. Especially Rose. She is all she thinks about. Just then, We all could sense the other coven. Damn there were alot. "Excuse Me" I asked a random group of girls. "Who are they?" They all giggled. "Those, are the Heartlocks and the Fairwells. They are the most popular people in this school." she introduced. all of them. Then she came to the last two. "holy crap" she said. "Apple is dating Damond!!!!" We looked at the one called Apple. My family all new who Apple was except for Cocky. Bella Swan.

**Rosalies POV**

ITS BELLA ITS BELLA!!!!!!!! God I missed her!!!!! I cant wait till after school!!! Just one more period to go! I could tell that all my siblings were happy except for Edward and That bitch he calls his fiance. That dumb dick. he didn't know the right girl if she hit him in the face!!! And LOOK AT BELLS!!! SHES HOT! BELLA HAS NO COMPITITION . WAIT. WHO IS THAT GUY SHES KISSING? DAMN!!!! THAT IS ONE PASSIONATE KISS!!!

**Apples (Bellas) POV**

Its working OMG!!!!!! Good they're all staring at me. *_RING RING*_I sighed and dragged myself to class.

**I was to lazy to type how her class went so school ended, now!!!**

Me and the girls quickly ran to the car and we all sighed. As we drove home, Mom (leanne) came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Im so sorry baby" she said. " Riah texted you, didn't she" mom nodded. "now go get dressed. The Cullens will be here in one hour. I ran in my room to find the perfect thing to ware. I wore an 8 inch skirt, with a V neck blue blouse, and black heels. Then, the doorbell rang.


	3. Sometimes bitches need a lesson

**Apples (bellas)** **POV**

_DAMOND!!!_ I wispered. He was in my face in three seconds. "Yes 'love'" he said in a sweet voice. "Great acting. Im very impresed" I replid.

"Well when I was human I was in the musical, The Sound Of Music " I rolled my eyes. We acwardly held hands and slowly wallked down the long staircase. When we got down there, 8 vampires were standing in a row. "...and this is our daughter Apple and her boyfreind, Damond." I smiled politely at them. "Bella!" Alice and what!!!! Rosalie!!!! What happend? They all came up to me in a group hug, exept for Edward and That dirty blonde tramp. "Wait, you know her?" the slut asked. "Yeah," Rosalie started. "thats Edwards exgirlfreind." I gave my sexy dangerous smile. "His better girlfreind" Esme wisperd. "Apple this is Cocky, Cocky, Apple." we glared at each other. "Well we all know Edward chose ME, therefore the prettier better one." Cocky spat at me. OH NO SHE _DIDNT!!!!!_ "lISTEN HERE YOU STUPID BITCHY JACKASS SLUT, IM NOT TAKING THAT CRAP SO GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE AND TAKE YOUR TRAMPY ATTITUDE WITH YOU!!!" Emmett started to snicker. "DO YOU WANT A PICE OF ME BITCH!?" Cocky yelled. "NO HONEY I WANT ALL OF IT!!!" I was about to punch her when Renne, Leslie, and Leanne pulled me back. Just then Cocky and Edward left. After they left the Cullens started claping. I was confused. "Bout time someone gave that bitch a lesson" Emmett said. "Its to bad Bella is already with someone." Esme said dissapointed. "Well... actualy, I was pretending to use Damond as my boyfreind to make Edward jelouse." they all smiled at me. "Well im not done teaching that tramp a lesson. OK I Need...."

**sorry my chapters are to short. Im a realy slow typer so sorry. Im making one or two chapters a day and im also making a soundtrack.**


	4. Did you

Apples (bellas) POV

Tonight rosalie was going to stay over while Alice would spy on that whore and Edward. All the boys went to Orgeon because the women of the house need a girls night out. So it was just:

Mariah, Desi, Evie, Niki, Kenna, Rose, and me.

Marisol, Desire, and Blaise were out shoping. What we were going to do is prank Cocky. Cocky and Edward were on a date doing something god knows what. When we got to the house, I gave Jasper and emmett whiped cream, Mariah and kenna super glue, Evie and Niki maple surup and dog crap (thanks to jacob black), and me and Rose a marker and playboy magazines. This was goingto be fun.

Emmetts POV

This is so awsome!!! I love this Bel- I mean "Apple". When we got to Edward and Cockys room me and jazz went strait to the closet. We gave eachother evil smiles. Then we put whip cream in all of the pockets, shoes, hoddies, anything it can carry. I cant wait to see thier faces.

Kennas POV

Oh My God. I cant belive im going to do this. Im like the nicest funniest shortest **(my real bfffl kenna is exactly how i describe her. She is also short and at school whenever I see her i say "wazup shorta" its so lol but she is my best freind in the world!!!!)** girl in the world. But this bitch deserves it. No trampy, messed up bastard screws with my sister!!! So me and riah glewed her shoes to the floor, and practicly everything in the room. Alice gave us rainbow dye and mixed it with all her hair products. I cant wait to see her in the morning!!!

Niki POV

Me and evie mixed cockys crapy makeup with real crap and maple surup. I put crap in her pillowcase and her pants and cheep panties. This was going to be good.

Apples POV

Me and rose went on edwards side of the room. WE got the magazines and wrote comments that only a pervert would know. Then we whent to Edwards new Volvo that he bought yesterday and I wrote the lyrics to the new song I wrote.

_You left me standing there_

_you didnt even care you just wallked away_

_I felt so scared you never even looked back at me_

_so unawhere of how crule you could be_

_i was always there did you ever care_

_did you ever care for me _

_did you ever love me_

_did you ever belive in me_

_did you did you did yoooou_

_you didnt have to fall_

_i didnt need your tears i dont want your pitty_

_just any felling at all would have been sufficient_

_i never felt so small so insignifacant_

_you left me naked with nothing at all_

_how could i be so blind_

_did you ever care for me _

_did you ever belive in me_

_did you ever love me_

_did you_

_did you_

_did you_

_falling down darkness surounds_

_i open my eyes to bow my head and cry_

_did you ever belive in me did you ever even love me _

_did you ever care for me_

_did you ever beleive in me_

_did you even love me_

_did you did you did you_

_did you ever care for me_

_did you_

_ever_

_love_

_meeee_

I stoped writing. That oughta piss him of. I put the sharpie down and went home.


	5. Bella

COCKYS POV.

A Edward carried me in the room, our lips never parting, he threw the bothof us on the bed.

**(wink wink)**

The next morning, I woke up. I went into the bathroom, washed my hair, and stuff, put on my makeup. and made the bed. Why did my face feal sticky? Anyway, as I made the bed (oh and edward went hunting) something fell off the bed. I went to pick it up when I noticed, OH MY GOD!!! ITS A PLAYBOY MAGAZINE!!!! I fliped threw the pages, and I was shocked when I read the commetts he put. When he came through the windo. I glared at him. "Whats wrong love?" he asked. "DONT FREKIN LOVE ME!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!???" i SCREAMED AT ME. He took the mag and flipped through the pages. "Baby I didnt do this. This isnt even my writing" he was right. Then we both thought for a second and wisperd, "Bella" we angerly went to his volvo and edward froze. His car had song lyrics all over it, his windoes were broken, a key had been carved on his door, and the car seats had the anitials, BS. He was furriouse.

**(so sorry I couldnt do more. I have a bed time and this is all I could fit inoh and, cocky didnt look in the miorr and edward was to scared to tell her how messed up she was.**


	6. DISSAPOINTMENT

**BELLAS POV OH AND SOMEONE SAID THAT BELLAS NAME WAS SOOO STUPID SO BELLAS NAME IS NOW MILEY OK SO MILEYS POV!!**

TODAY I WAS SOOO EXITED TO SEE EDWARD AND COCKYS FACE. TODAY I WORE SKINNY JEANS AND A FLOWY LONG BLACK TANGTOP WITH BLACK SILLETOS. I quickly went hunting to find edward, cocky rose alice jazz em and my family. "Ohhh hey everybody, wazup..." I said. Cocky went up to me and screamed, "WHATS UP, WHATZ UPPP!!! WHATS UP IS THAT YOU ALMOST RUINED MINE AND EDWARDS RELATIONSHIP!!!" "Well thats not my problem. Youd be better of with a two year old. Atleast youd have matching attitude. Then everything went by fast. Cocky takled me and hit and punched me. Emmett Carlisle and Jasper tride to get her off me but she wouldnt let go. She bit me and i screamed in pain. When Esme yelled, "STOP IT KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN TELL YOUR PET RAT TO CONTROL HERSELF!!! NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, THAT THING IS NOT A FIANCE!!! THATS AN ANIMAL!!! SHE HAS ONLY BROUGHT DRAMA TO THIS FAMILY AND IM SICK OF HER!!!! I TRIDE TO DEAL WITH HER FOR YOU BUT WHEN SHE BIT BELLA I WAS DONE WITH HER!!!! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE WILL EVER HURT BELLA SO ITS YOUR CHOICE US, OR HER!!!!" Edward chose cocky. Esme was pissed. "FINE THEN EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN, YOU ARE NOLONGER A CULLEN AND I BANNED YOU FROM THE CULLEN HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!" I walked up to Esme to hug her. Emmett went up to Edward and ripped of his Cullen braclet thing harshley. The Cullens gave Edward and Cocky a dirty look. Edward looked in my eyes and I shook my head and gave him a very dissapointed look. Then he and cocky left. Esme started to sob in my arms and I heled her sobbing also. Alice, Rosalie, Mariah and the other girls sobbed to. Emmet was trying to be manly. So he walked outside and cried and threw a tantrum like a two year old. That night we moved the cullen house right next to our house and rebiuled both houses until it was one big house (oh and the boys are still with leslie). Scince the boys were gone all of the women went into my huge room (the size of two large apartments)and so did Carlisle, Emmett, And Jasper and wached movies the rest of the day.

**I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any great ideas about how edward and bella get together again tell me your ideas (review) ok.**


	7. Every Time You Lie

Miley POV

The next day was slow. Cocky and edward sat across the room at lunch and all I could think about was Edward. I am still inlove with him and I cant ignore it. After school, there is a club i made and every day after school, me and Evie sing. After she sang "Catch Me" by demi lovato, I went up and started singing.

_DREW LOOKS AT ME_

_I FAKE A SMILE SO HE WONT SEE_

_THAT I WANT_

_AND IM NEEDING EVERYTHING THAT WE SHOULD BE_

_I BET SHES BEAUTIFUL _

_THAT GIRL HE TALKS ABOUT _

_AND SHES GOT EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE TO LIVE WITHOUT_

_CAUSE HES THE REASONS FOR THE TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR..._

Edward POV

as i listend to Bel-Miley sang and i wanted to just jump on the stage and kiss her till shes dizzy. Her voice is as lovely as me **(i looooove edward)** and her eyes as brown as dark chocolate. I craved to just touch her marble skin. Cocky peked my lips but i wanted a diffrent pair of lips. I love Cocky yet I love her. The song stoped and she startet singing another song.

_DA DA DA DA DA DADADA_

_WHOOOH YEAH_

_NOW YOU TOLD ME ON A SUNDAY_

_THAT IT WASNT GONNA WORK_

_I TRIDE TO CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP_

_CAUSE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HURT _

_I SAT NEXT TO THE FIRE _

_AS THE FLAME WAS BURNING OUT_

_I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING BEFORE YOU SAID IT ALOUD_

_DONT SAY YOUR SORRY _

_CAUSE IM NOT EVEN BRAKING_

_ YOUR NOT WORTH THE TIME THAT THIS IT TAKING..._

_I KNEW BETTER THAN TO LET YOU BREAK MY HEART_

_THIS SOUL YOLL NEVER SEE ANGAIN WONT BE SHOWIING SCARS_

_YOU STILL LUV HER I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES_

_I CAN ONLY SEE THE TRUTH EVERY TIME YOU LIE!!!_


	8. Miley I love you

**guys I'm SO sorry i haven't wrote anything in a while but with the holidays, Ive been busy. But my winter vacation is Friday and i have two weeks to finish the story.**

Rosalies POV

God Miles sings so beautifully. My brother- i mean that bastard. He is SO selfish. I hope he dies. I think i have an idea to get him back...

Bella Miley POV

After i sang everyone was busy so it was only me and Damond at home. I was on my guitar writing a "song" out of anger.

"_you chose her_

_over me_

_because she has bigger boobs_

_but i bet there fake_

_and so are her hips_

_and she had plastic surgery like ten zillion times_

_cause shes a big fat stupid..."_

"Miley can I talk to you." Damond appeared from around the corner. "Miley, Miley Bella-Ann Heartlock," "Yes Damond Jaylon Fairwell" I said sarcastically. "Miley i love you, I've always loved you and I always will" suddenly, everything went black.

Mariah POV

"I want your love and i want your revenge you and me can have a bad romance ohohohohohhhhhhhhhhuhohh caught in a bad romance" I was singing Milz "Bad Romance" when i saw him. That evil little man whore **(me and my bfffls hate jacob and we call him a man whore, so forgive me edward *tear*) **and he saw me to. we stared at each other and he gave me a look that said _oh my god its that bitch who is bfffls with my x girlfriend so i better hide from her cause she knows I reaaaaaaaly broke her Friends heart and i chose another girl so she wants to kick my sparkly vampire ass for revenge so !!!!!!!!!!!!!! _and he got that look just right. We were in Target, so he cant do any thing vampireish so i took my cart and bumped it in to his. "Oh my gosh, Edward I didn't know you were here! How bout we go deep in the forest where now one can hear or see us!!! Lets go!!!" I grabbed his arm, leaving the carts. "I.... I... Wait stop i can explain!!!" he said like a... human. The store was practically empty now so I grabbed his hand and in vamp speed, ran to his meadow. "Now explain"

**"LOVE IT HATE IT SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME BUT ME AND ALL OF MY BFFS ARE BEGGING YOU TO RE-VIEW ME" HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND YEA I KNOW THAT SONG THING DOES NOT RHYME SO Don't REVIEW IF YOUR GOING TO SAY " YOUR SONG DOSE NOT RHYME."**


	9. Sattellite Heart

**OMG I READ ALL MY REVIEWS AND I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVROTED!!!! IF YOU DID THAT IN THE LAST MONTH I WANNA SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!**

Bella POV

I woke up to see Damond stroking my face down to my hip. I was socked. "Damond..." I sighed. We were like this for the last ten twenty minutes. Then he bent his head down to kiss me. I put my finger on his lip. "Damond...," but it was to late we were already kissing. I new the truth but I would not admit it. I loved him. NO MILEY SNAP OUT OF IT YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM!!! But I do. NO YOU DON'T. I was mentally arguing with myself. Is that normal? Then our lips parted. He did a smile I could compare to the sun. And I swear, I could see his soul through his eyes. His hair like silk between my fingers. What was I doing? "I... I... I have to go," and I ran, sobbing. I went to the last place anyone expected me to be. In Forks. In the forest. By my old house. Where Edward broke my heart. Can a cold dead heart break again. I fell to my knees and sobbed some more. Then I started singing.

_so pretty so smart_

_such a waist of her young heart_

_what a pity what a sham_

_whats the matter with you man_

_don't you see its wrong _

_cant you get it right_

_out of mind and out of sight_

_call on all your girls don't forget the boys_

_put a lid on all that noise_

_I'm a satellite heart _

_lost in the dark _

_i spun out so far_

_you stop i start_

_but I'll be true to you_

_no matter what you do_

_yeah I'll be true to you_

When I heard a sound. "Who's there?" I asked. Suddenly, a tiny girl with strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes. Obviously a vampire.

"Hello, I'm Tanya"

**OHHHH U DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING PEOPLE!!!**

**MARIAH POV**

"OK explain" I spat at him. "I... I... I was trying to save her" "Oh yes because leaving her crying and scared in the forest where bears and disgusting men can find her. Then let her hang-out with disgusting dogs who can hurt her and have her scream every night of her small human life is just the healthiest thing for a girl!!!" He was trying to hide his pain. "No nothing like that. I was trying to save her soul!!!" "Well you did a lousy job doing it" "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT BELLA ANYMORE!!! SHE IS A BITCH AND I HATE HER AND I ALSO HATE HER BITCH OF A SISTER SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Oh my god. There were tears in my eyes and fell to my knees and sobbed. When I noticed Jasper, Alice, and Emmett by my side then Rosalie yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU SPOILED STUCK UP ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!" I was still sobbing. Then Emmett picked me up and we all ran to the house. Esme walked up to me and tried to calm me down. "What happend sweet pea?" I told her and she was pissed. She called Edward so many words that I couldn't even understand her.


	10. Who to chose

**OMG I READ ALL MY REVIEWS AND I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVROTED!!!! IF YOU DID THAT IN THE LAST MONTH I WANNA SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!**

Bella POV

I woke up to see Damond stroking my face down to my hip. I was socked. "Damond..." I sighed. We were like this for the last ten twenty minutes. Then he bent his head down to kiss me. I put my finger on his lip. "Damond...," but it was to late we were already kissing. I new the truth but I would not admit it. I loved him. NO MILEY SNAP OUT OF IT YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM!!! But I do. NO YOU DON'T. I was mentally arguing with myself. Is that normal? Then our lips parted. He did a smile I could compare to the sun. And I swear, I could see his soul through his eyes. His hair like silk between my fingers. What was I doing? "I... I... I have to go," and I ran, sobbing. I went to the last place anyone expected me to be. In Forks. In the forest. By my old house. Where Edward broke my heart. Can a cold dead heart break again. I fell to my knees and sobbed some more. Then I started singing.

_so pretty so smart_

_such a waist of her young heart_

_what a pity what a sham_

_whats the matter with you man_

_don't you see its wrong _

_cant you get it right_

_out of mind and out of sight_

_call on all your girls don't forget the boys_

_put a lid on all that noise_

_I'm a satellite heart _

_lost in the dark _

_i spun out so far_

_you stop i start_

_but I'll be true to you_

_no matter what you do_

_yeah I'll be true to you_

When I heard a sound. "Who's there?" I asked. Suddenly, a tiny girl with strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes. Obviously a vampire.

"Hello, I'm Tanya"

**OHHHH U DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING PEOPLE!!!**

**MARIAH POV**

"OK explain" I spat at him. "I... I... I was trying to save her" "Oh yes because leaving her crying and scared in the forest where bears and disgusting men can find her. Then let her hang-out with disgusting dogs who can hurt her and have her scream every night of her small human life is just the healthiest thing for a girl!!!" He was trying to hide his pain. "No nothing like that. I was trying to save her soul!!!" "Well you did a lousy job doing it" "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT BELLA ANYMORE!!! SHE IS A BITCH AND I HATE HER AND I ALSO HATE HER BITCH OF A SISTER SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Oh my god. There were tears in my eyes and fell to my knees and sobbed. When I noticed Jasper, Alice, and Emmett by my side then Rosalie yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU SPOILED STUCK UP ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!" I was still sobbing. Then Emmett picked me up and we all ran to the house. Esme walked up to me and tried to calm me down. "What happend sweet pea?" I told her and she was pissed. She called Edward so many words that I couldn't even understand her.


	11. Can Vamps Go Crazy?

**Hi peoples I was writing another chapter but my computer DELETED it. I was so mad!!! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

Miley POV

"T-Tanya, the Cullen's friend?" I asked. "Yes sweetheart, what happened?" "Well...its complicated," I told her. "I'm sure I can keep up" I told her my story. Every once in a while, she would nod her head and wince. "So your still inlove with Edward, but there's also Damond hmmm... well lets look at it this way, how does Damond treat you?" "Umm... well,

Damond is Edward is 

sweet sweet

loving loving

loyal hot

big beautiful eyes and i just cant ignore him!!!"

very hot

"Well," Tanya started talking. "Who do you really love. Just think about it Miley. Oh I gotta go, me and rose are going to prank Edward, so I really hope you feel better!!!" She gave me a tight hug and ran off. I sat there to think. "UAGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!" I screamed to the sky. I decided to go to the graveyard, to ask my dad.

Edwards POV

I ran to my new home. It was really small but it was expensive. **(I don't know about houses, so just use your imagination) **I ran into the house to see Cocky, cooking? "Oh hi my Eddielicious, how was your day?" she asked lovingly. I didn't want to tell her what happened with Mariah, so I lied. "Great... um... what is that for?" I asked. Unless it was blood, but we prefer to eat "out"."Oh tehehe... that is for a guest coming over. his name is Yatzi **(yes i know its a wierd name and I think its a board game or something...) **he is half human, half vampire... so I invited him over!" "Oh..." Is all I could say. "That's alright with you, Eddilicious..." she said while wrapping her arms around my waist and smiled. "Yeah, sure." I said. She reached up on her toes and kissed me, to passionately. Just then, we were on our bed. She only had _Victoria Secret _bra and panties. when we started kissing again, I saw... WHAT BELLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? I screamed. "Why are you looking at the wall instead of me?" Cocky asked. She didn't see Bella in the corner of her room? I looked back and nothing was there. I must be going crazy. So we were about to start again, when I heard, "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU ROTTEN LIAR!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD LOVE ME FOREVER!!! I started to feel guilty. Then I could hear my mother. "Edward I am very disappointed at you. I didn't make Carlisle change you just so you could break this girls poor fragile heart! I thought i taught you better!" I pulled Cocky off me. "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?" "I... I... I just don't feel well." and I ran off to Forks, to my meadow.

**OK PEOPLE I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T PUT ANY CHAPTERS UP. ITS JUST I'M REALLY BUSY. LIKE DO YOU KNOW WHEN YOUR MOM TELLS YOU TO FOLD THREE BASKETS OF LAUNDRY, AND SHE WAKES YOU UP AT SIX AM JUST TO FIND A DINNING ROOM TABLE, OR WHEN YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES AND YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO TAKE ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES, OR YOU MOM TAKES AWAY YOUR COMPUTER CAUSE OF ONE SILLY THING? YES I KNOW YOU THINK I'M CRAZY BUT MY TEENAGE HORMONES OR WHATEVER YOU CALL THEM ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!**


	12. Charlie's Grave

**HI PEOPLE I'M CHANGING BELLA'S NAME TO KESTREL CAUSE MY BFFS AND A PERSON WHO REVIEWED ME DON'T LIKE MILEY CYRUS SO I CHANGED IT FOR ALL THE MILEY CYRUS HATERS. I APOLOGIZE FOR CHANGING BELL'S NAME SO MUCH ITS JUST THAT I WANT BELL'S NAME TO BE DIFFERENT. SO I'M SORRY!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS NAME PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! XOXOXO!!! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!AND I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING CAUSE FOR MY WHOLE WINTER BREAK I WENT TABLE SHOPPING AND MY 4 PERIOD TEACHER GAVE ME TONS OF HOMEWORK! THANKS A BUNCH MRS KASSO!!!**

KESTRELS POV

After sobbing in the forest, I decided to run to Charlies grave. I passed Forks High School, Forks police station, and even old Mike Newton. Damn he was old. Ouch, a bus just ran him over. I could tell he was all alone in this world because no one stopped to help him. Poor Mike. When I got to the grave yard and and fell to my nees and stared at Charlies grave. It read:

_Chief Charlie Swan_

_Best Friend_

_Loving Boy Friend (Him and sue dated)_

_and loving father to Isabella Swan_

"Oh Dad..." I sighed. "What should I do? He doesn't even love me anymore! The truth is, I'm still 'Unconditionaly and Irrevocably in love with him'" I had a feeling to go to his meadow... no im being forced! I stod up, blew a kiss to my dads grave and ran to the meadow. When I got there, standing in the middle of the meadow, was no other than Edward Cullen.

ROSALIES POV

_Thehehe I _laughed in my head. This was gonna be good. Me and Tanya scratched and pulled apart Edwards piano. Tanya put honey on the bottom of the keys and stuck them back. We were so exited to see his face. "I FOUND HIS LAPTOP!" Mariah screamed from the bedroom. "Give it to me," I told her. she handed it to me and I got on to his Twitter. His password was obvious:

_Password: Cockilicious_

_User name: Hot Stuff_

Then I changed his user name to man whore and on his Twitter I wrote:

_Dear people of Twitter,_

_ I am a big a$$. I cheated on my girlfriend with a slutty girl. I am a man whore and I love it! I eat raw meat and i run around my house dressed in news paper pants pretending to be Captin Underpantsside kick. So leave me comments about ANYTHING!!! Like if you think im a but head or something really bad!!! Ok and I think ALL the people reading this are stupid!!! So leave all your bad comments!!! Bey!!!_

I closed the laptop, and me Riah, and Tanya all ran back to the house. We meet Esme at the door. "Did you get into his twitter?" She asked. "Ya!!!" I replied. "Good then here is 1000 dollars each go shopping" "YAY!!!" we all yelled.

**I HOPE U LIKED IT!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	13. Vampnapped

**OME PEOPLE IM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!!! NOW MY MOM IS MAKING ME WORKOUT BEOFORE I GO ON THE COMPUTER!!! AND SHES DIETING ME AGAIN :( SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DID YOU!!!**

Bella/Kestrel's POV

We were both silent. Edward looked at me wide eyed and speechless. "Ummm... hello?" I said, like a question. "Bella, Kestrel, what ever your name is..." "Wow some way to treat a girl." I said sarcastically. "Im so sorry Bella I..." "Sorry for what Edward," I interrupted him a second time. "Sorry that you broke my heart. Sorry that you left me for the wolfs just to become a monster. Or are you sorry that you lost a doll. Do you remember her? That doll you promised you would love forever. Promise to keep her in perfect condition. Are you sorry that you don't have a doll to play around with. To rip her plastic head off and flush it down the toilet like my heart." I stared at him for a long time. "Well what are you waiting for?" I asked. "Bella, the only reason I left you was to protect you. I didn't know the dumb red head bitch would kill you. I loved you Bella." If i could cry, it would happen now. "And besides, what about _Damond_?" My dead heart hurt like hell."I NEVER LOVED HIM EDWARD!!! I PRETENDED THAT I LOVED HIM CAUSE I WAS JELOUSE OF YOU AND COCKEY!!!!" With that said, I ran off.

Edward's POV

Oh my godness. She... fake dated someone... for me? I'm so confused right now. I quickly ran to my house. I missed my old house I really did. As I walked into the house I heard... noises... from mine and Cockies room. I was there in five seconds. "Cocky are you," I started to say when I opend the door. Then... I noticed. Cocky, was in bed with the one she told me about earlier, Yatzi.

_Edward... i can explain...._

"Really Cocky, can you?" And with that said. I stormed out of the room.

Bella's POV

I steped in the door. Something didn't feel right something... *Someone grabs her and puts his hand on her mouth. Bella tries to scream but cant* I somehow got his and of my mouth. "D-D-D-_Damond?"_ "Yes. You are coming with me, you will be mine Miss Swan." And he pulled me outside.

EPOV

I ran to the Cullen/Heartlock house. Mariah answerd the door. "What do you want" Then, I fell tp my nees and sobed. "I'm so sorry! I love Bella so much! I will do anything to talk to her, to touch her! Here," I gave her my car keys, house keys, and my wallet. "Then I noticed Rosalie, Tanya, and Esme standing next to Mariah. Esme and Tanya were sobbing. "W-w-what happend?" I asked- worried. "Bella was kiddnaped."

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THAT!!!! IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW ME AND TELL ME IF I NEED TO CHANGE ANYTHING OR SOMETHING. DID YOU IS COMING TO AN END AND I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE FASTER. IT DEPPENDS ON HOWMANY REVIEWS.**


	14. You will never find her

_i_

HEYYYYYY**PEOPLE!!!!!! R U HAPPY I'M UPDATING!!!! I NEED LIKE ONE MORE REVIEW!!! OK! SO I'M LIKE THINKING OF MAKING ANOTHER STORY AND IF YOU WANT SOME PARTICULAR STORY I CAN WRIGHT IT!!! OK!!! SO HERE IS THE REST OF DID YOU!!!**

EDWARD POV

"K-k-k-kid-d-d-dnaped-d-d?" I said confused and afraid. Then everything went black.

*Emmett randomly comes in and says,*

~One Hour Later~

"Eddddward, Edwwwwwarrrrd... its Bellllla.... I'm here to awake you from your sleep...." I could here muffled laughing in the background Then I was sobbing. Hazily, I could see everyones faces, worried and sad.

"Edward, well find her." Emmett assured me. I was still sobbing. "I-I-I-I was J-J-J-Just trying to save her!" And a huge scream escaped my drooling mouth. I looked at Mariah. She was pretty for a girl. Taller then most with big brown eyes like Bella. Her tan skin and heart shaped face reminded me of a puppy. In her eyes were worry and consurned. Then Esme had her sweet poker face on. I couldn't see the rest of them cause i was sobbing again. I thought for a second. I owe Bella my life, and I will find her. _I promise you Bella._

* * *

It's been one month. One freking month. No Bella. No where. "Edward," Alice said, softly. "Edward you haven't hunted in a month. You should come with us. Besides, Everyone else will be gone today and no one will be home but you. Oh and, Cocky called again." Grrrr. I hate her sooooooo much. After everyone left I went back to my room. My whole wall was coverd in pictures of Bella. _RRRRRRINNNNG RINNNNG!!!!_My phone went. I sighed and answered it. "Edward? Edward its Bella" "Bella, love! I've," "Yaya i don't have that much time. Damond has kidnapped me and is forcing me into marriage! Oh shit! he's coming! I have to go! She said eagerly. "Bella I have to tell you something." "Yes" she said. " I love you. I will get you. I wont hunt, rest or anything until I've found you and I know that your safe. I promise, love." "Edward I love...|" "Hello Edward this is Damond and you will never find us."

**OHHHHHH I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!**


	15. THE RESCUE

**HI PEOPLE!!!!!! I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR ALLLLLLL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!**

EDWARD'S POV

I ran to my car. He had my Bella. MY Bella. He was forcing her into marriage. I must find a tracker. Oh I know!!! OH MY GOD. HAHAHA!!! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS ONE MONTH AGO!!!

~Flash Back~

_Edward: "Tanya, I'm thrilled you finally have a fiancee!" I lied. I'm never thrilled anymore._

_Tanya: "Oh yes, he can see where anyone is anytime anywhere. He's so good at tracking to._

_Edward: "Well, whats his name?"_

_Tanya: "Blake. Blake Lautner."_

_Blake: "Tanya, who are you talking to? HIS HE A MALE!!!!!!?????_

_Tanya: "Oh LOL Blake!"_

_Edward: Since when did Tanya say LOL. "Well I must go provoke the- I mean go hunting! OK good bey for now Tanya!'_

~End Of Flash Back~

It took me three hours, fifty-three minutes, and twelve seconds to get to Tanya's.

"Well hello Edward, what a surprise!" Oh great. "Ummmm... Tanya, do you know about... Bella?" "OH! Of course! The poor dear." I hesitated. "Well I was wondering-" "If Blake could find her" She finished my sentance. "How did you know" She giggled. "I knew you would come sooner or later. I just wanted to know how long it would take you to figure out. BLAKKKE EDWARD FINALLY FIGURED OUT!!!!!

I found out where she was. She was in, of course, Forks Washington. They were getting married... today. I ran. I had five minutes to get to the church. Wow. The two vampires were getting married at a church. I could hear the priest.

"If anyone would like to object to this marriage or forever rest your peace..." I ran through the door. "STOP!" I screamed. "Oh Edward!!!" "Bella I-" All of a sudden Damond tackled me. We fought for ten minutes until i riped his head of. Bella ran into my arms and we stayed there for a long time.


	16. There was never a Did You

**OMEC!!! PEOPLE THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER!!! I WILL BE UPDATING ANOTHER CHAPTER WHICH IS THE SOUNDTRACK!!! I WANNA SAY THANK YOU 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!**

Bella's POV

We were finally together. Finally. But there was one problem. Cocky walked up to me and Edward drenched in water. Don't ask me why, because i don't know the answer.

"EDWARD CULLEN DON'T THINK YOU CAN WALK AWAY FROM ME!!! She screamed. "I just did." Then she looKed at me. "Listen to me you bitchy slut. Give back Edward, and things wont get ugly." "What Ever." I snapped at her. "Do you want a piece of me?" She asked. "No honey I want the whole thing." Then she tackled me.

*Emmett comes in randomly*

~One Hour Later~

Edward was STILL rubbing the bite mark Cocky gave me- trying to make it better. "Edward... don't worry. I will be fine."

"Bella, I wan't you to know I never really liked Cocky. I was trying to get over you I-" Then I interrupted him with a kiss. "Edward, you are my life as I am to you. We smiled at each other. The meadow was brighter than ever. Now. Now is forever. He always did love me. There was never a did you.

**OME I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. BUT DID YOU ISN'T OVER!!! I HAVE THE SOUNDTRACK!!! EKKK! I LOVE ANYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORATED, AND SUBSCRIBED!!!! THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ MY STORY :)**


	17. SORRY I CANT UPDATE A SOUNDTRACK! :

**SORRY I CANT UPDATE THE SOUNDTRACK**


End file.
